


Need

by LadyVegeets



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Vegebul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVegeets/pseuds/LadyVegeets
Summary: Need is a powerful thing...





	Need

**~ Need~**

 

“Ah!”

Her cry evaporated into the steamy air. It was hot. No, _he_ was hot, a burning creature of perpetual kinesthetic energy. Heat radiated from Vegeta, drawing beads of sweat that danced across Bulma’s feverish skin. She clung to him. Needing more.

“Vegeta…” Her voice broke on a whimper. It was a plea for help. For reprieve. For gratification. For _anything_ he would grant her.

Intrinsically, he understood. Large hands shifted, spreading her trembling thighs wider for his better access. Her head fell back in gratitude. Submitting. It was useless to deny him, for it would only be denying herself. 

His mouth followed her down and latched onto her throat. As if acting of their own volition, her fingers buried themselves into his mane and pulled him closer. _Yesss._ Oh kami, she needed this so badly.

He dragged his lip across her beating pulse, seeking that vulnerable spot that made her shiver and mewl. And sucked _hard_.

“A-ah!”

Lips curled against her throat in cocky satisfaction. Bastard. He was getting far too good at this.

With an obscene wet slurp and a hint of teeth, he released her throat to smirk down at her. “You are so easy.” His words were cruel, but his eyes danced with amusement more than ridicule. At least, she hoped so. He punctuated his statement with a slow thrust of his hips that made it nearly impossible for her to respond.

“J-jerk. Then why stay?”

He glanced down to watch himself push in and out of her. Fuck, even him looking turned her on.

Burning black eyes dragged back up to her, pinning her to the spot. “I enjoy destroying weak things.”

Oh fuck _yes_.

Apparently they had a lot in common. Call her Helen of Troy, destroyer of men, ships, and cities, because right now Bulma would let it all burn for a good fuck from the enemy.

Vegeta grabbed her up in his lap and didn’t hold back. Soon she was crying, words spilling from her lips with shameless abandon.

“Vegeta!” Her body bounced on him, tossed about like a ship caught at sea in a powerful storm. With only one tumultuous outcome. 

He slammed against her, unyielding waves crashing against her hull. Merciless. Breaking her apart. His growl rippled between them like thunder.

“Vegeta, yes!” she sobbed. “Please, I need you!” 

With a choked curse, he clutched her with frightening strength and pummeled her until he spilled sea foam deep inside her belly. She capsized, crashing into a million-million pieces before slowly, oh so slowly, drifting away.

When she could peel open her eyes, Bulma found him buried against her shoulder, his breathing still ragged. He was trembling, ever so slightly.

A soft smile bloomed in her heart, and she stroked his sweaty temple. “Are you okay?”

“Just give me a minute.”

She rested her cheek on his head, petting his hair as he struggled to collect himself. “Of course. Whatever my destroyer needs.”

 

* * *

~~ox0xo~~

 

 **AN:** A drabble for VegetaPsycho, for the little drawing of [Vegeta mouth-f*cking Bulma’s neck](http://vegetapsycho.tumblr.com/post/174310847335/3-years-buu-nsfw) that she drew. Quality <3

 

**_~LV_ **


End file.
